


Life of Leo - Leo not DiCaprio spin-off

by au_malec



Category: leo not dicaprio
Genre: This is weird, enjoy, he had a wonderful life, he's 53 now, i did the math for you and it took me some time but you're welcome, i think i might be more in love with nora than i'm in love with leo, idk why i wrote this, the twins are 17 now, we love leo that's why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:45:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/au_malec/pseuds/au_malec
Summary: okay i decided to write a little bit about some milestones of leo's life and his life with nora in rome. it's a beautiful lovestoryobviously my first language is not english so i apologise for mistakes





	Life of Leo - Leo not DiCaprio spin-off

**Author's Note:**

> akjdjewrgpåqaed guys omg can't believe i actually wrote a leo spin-off im dead
> 
> my writing is not what is has been as i'm just getting back into writing but i hope you enjoy this little look into leo's life anyway 
> 
> xoxo maia

**26 th June 2020  
**

Swinging her over my shoulder, I earned a high-pitched squeak from her. I fastened my grip on her waist as to say “you’re safe with me, I’m not letting go,” and with that I could feel her weight pulling me down, feeling her relaxing by my touch.

“Honestly, I hate it when you do that,” she said with a sly smile spread across her face. I couldn’t help but laugh at her.

“Sure you do,” I winked and stole her kiss from her lips, making her gasps before turning into a fit of giggles and fighting to steal a kiss from my lips as well.

Nora and I met at a book reading two months earlier. I came after her and spotted her right away. Her brown hair was covered by a dark-blue barrette, small golden hoops in her ears and her lips had this glow. She was wearing a white spaghetti-strap top and high-waisted blue jeans. I noticed every little thing about her that day.

“Is this seat empty?” I asked her gently, gaining a look and wide smile from her. Her piercing blue eyes stood out thanks to the blue of her barrette.

“No, sit down!” she smiles and removes her bag from the seat next to her, “I tend to put my stuff everywhere to keep creeps away,” she winks, “my name’s Nora by the way,” she extends her hand and shake mine, “this author is my absolute favourite on human sociology. He’s just so spot on, capturing even the tiniest essence humans,” she says as I sit down. I fell in love right in that moment.

 

**4 th September 2020**

Packing up my papers after another well-succeeded meeting my phone went off announcing an incoming text from Alec. Alec? I hadn’t talked to Alec for weeks, which had been weird at first but I think we both realised that we were moving on.

I had loved my time with Alec. I absolutely adored the man, every single bit of him. Our relationship had been so carefree and we had been so open with each other, well except him not telling me about Magnus, which I probably should’ve been so mad about but I just couldn’t. Seeing Alec so truly vulnerable and understanding what he had been through I just couldn’t find it in myself to say one bad word to him. I cared too much. Which I guess is why the only thing that seemed fair to me, was to agree with him when he suggested we broke things off. I knew his heart was having trouble figuring everything out and I didn’t want to be the one to hold him back. It could’ve made him miserable. So I set him free, and I’m so happy I did. It’s the best thing I could ever have done for him. Just look at him and Magnus! They’re happy.

The message said that he was getting married to Magnus and he wanted Nora and I to drop by. I lied, said we were visiting family. I was happy for him, of course I was. And I was with Nora and I was in love and we were good. But I felt something in me shatter just a little bit when I realised that I would never get back together with Alec again, cause he was the man who opened my heart.

You know, everyone has that one partner that opens your heart and makes you realise how beautiful the world can be – to me that was Alec. And to be confirmed that him and I were never going happen again, well that was something I knew from the moment we broke up, but still after 7 months I had a very hard time fully accepting that, even though I had no intention of getting back together with him. It was a weird feeling.

 

**16 th April 2022**

“Do you think we’re doing the right thing?” Nora mumbles into my ear and squeezes my hand as the ground below us disappears and the plane takes off into the sky.

“If you keep asking me this I might end up regretting what we’re doing,” I said with a sigh and looked serious at her, “it’s going to be quite awkward if you regret. We have a serious plane ride in front of us,” I say and frown my brows.  
She shakes her head, “no. Let’s do it, I want this for us,” she says and intertwines her fingers with mine, kissing my knuckles. “I can’t wait to be Mrs. Not DiCaprio,” she winks, trying to contain a laugh – which she fails miserably at, making me laugh as well.

Landing in Rome was a feeling out of this world. We had one tiny suitcase each, nowhere we needed to go and no people we needed to please. We had all the money in our bank accounts and no jobs. We just had ourselves. Life was just beginning.

“Excuse me? Where can we find a wedding chapel?” Nora manages to ask some tourist guide at the airport, who, sadly, did not seem to understand a thing. Wedding chapel? So we chose to stick to google and we found a little place and a taxi-river who could take us.

An hour later we left the place as Mr. and Mrs. Cunningham. Nora got married in this knee-length white dress she brought from home, with a bouquet of flowers we got on the way. She was beautiful; I might’ve fallen even more in love that day. We got some other tourists to take a picture of us in our wedding outfits in front of The Colosseum, which we sent home to my sister and Nora’s parents. We were happy.

 

**21 st October 2022**

Eloping is not a dance on roses. We were happy the first few months. We quickly got an apartment, it was small and shitty but it was just right for us, we applied for a citizenship and we travelled around Italy as a part of our honeymoon, even though life at that time felt like a honeymoon itself. But when summer ended in August and the leaves started to fall down from the trees it went downhill for us. It was like our glow ended as summer ended. And god, it was horrible. We argued, fought, slept in different rooms, threatened to go back to the States. It lasted all autumn.

On the 21st October Nora left our apartment without letting me first. I was sure that was it. We didn’t talk for a week. To my surprise that’s when she sent me an address, telling me to meet here there within the hour. It was an empty store, and she was sitting in the middle of the room with a bottle of a wine and a paper.

“What’s this?” I frowned and sat down next to her. I didn’t know whether to hug her or hold her hand so I decided not to do anything.

“This is our book store!” She squealed and handed me the papers, which turned out to be a contract only needing my signature.

“Are you kidding? This place is amazing! Can we do this? Do you think we can do this? You and me, baby? Cunningham’s book store?” I was in shock. She knew me so well it was unbelievable. I married right; I knew it. We might’ve had a few rough months but every couple’s got them … right?

“Yeah, well, let’s not call it that, yeah?” she said with a laugh so pure it could cure diseases all around the world, “I just thought … we’ve been fighting like crazy and I figured it’s because we don’t have jobs or anything to do expect cuddling, eating gelato and drinking coffee. We need something, right, babe? So I thought … you always talked about having a bookstore back in New York! Imagine having one in Rome! Rome, our city,” she said in a rush, her smile was not to mistake. She was happy again.

 

**25 rd November 2022**

A bit over a month later we opened up a bookstore in central Rome named _“Ex Libris”_ meaning _“from the books”_ in Latin. We didn’t start off with that many books, but the bunch we had either meant a great deal to us or were recommended by the couple we befriended when we moved into our apartment. We had an American section and an Italian section.

The first few weeks were silent, not a lot of customers came by, which Nora magically solved with _“Gelato Saturday”_ – if they bought a book at our bookstore they would get a discount in the little family owned gelato store next to us, which also happened to be a place our cat Gelato loved to come. There was a lot of gelato in our life at that time.  
Business got better, we got money to buy more books and expand the horizon of the store. Nora even managed to buy and old, charming coffee machine, where customers could get a nice cup of coffee while flipping through pages or reading in our reading corner. The place had gotten real charm now.

When we had had the shop for one year and a half we were the best selling bookstore in the neighbourhood and we had gotten a lot of new friends through the passion of selling books. On days where business were slow Nora would often run to the nearest bakery and pick up a piece of cake for each of us while I made coffee, then she would grab a book from the shelf that I would read aloud throughout the whole day.

That day she picked a book we didn’t even sell. That day she picked _“What to expect when you’re expecting”._

“We’re having twins,” she giggled.

 

**3 rd November 2024**

Timéo and Elenora Cunningham were born on the 3rd of November 2024. Two perfectly healthy children with blue eyes and brown hair. We were so happy – in fact, I don’t think I’ve ever felt as happy as I did the day I held the two new-borns in my arms.

While Nora had walked around being beautifully pregnant we moved to a bigger apartment closer to our bookstore and our new neighbours Fransesco and Angelica had helped with us with the nursery and putting everything together – it was a great summer.  
When the twins were born Fransesco and Angelica helped where they could when needed, we couldn’t have asked for a better pair of neighbours and they gladly accepted our invitation for an all-American Christmas dinner when that time came around.

While the twins were still infants we decided to learn Italian for real. Of course we had learned quite a bit on our own hand, but we wanted to be somewhat fluent when we realised we had to raise a pair of kids in a foreign country.  
By the time Timéo and Elenora began talking Nora and I were more or less fluent in Italian and decided to raise our kids so they could talk both English and Italian.

 

They had a really good childhood. We read for them every night and cooked food with them. Elenora started doing ballet while Timéo threw himself over various activities like the cello, football and skiing. We were so proud. Around the time they turned five we found out that Timéo was dyslexic but we found a really good teacher and a great system for him and it helped him a great deal in getting better at reading, but also helped him to enjoy reading. That was the only major obstacle we came across when raising the kids.

Nora and I made a great deal out of taking the kids out to see the world and teach them how to enjoy the world and all its wonders the way her and I did. We would take them across Europe in their summer vacation, take them camping in the spring and take them skiing in the wintertime. It was very important for us that they understood and appreciated everything around them before we sent them off to study wherever they wanted to.

We raised some really great kids, Nora and I. It’s my proudest achievement – absolutely nothing compares to the feeling of seeing your kids do well.

We’re sending them off to their third year of their Upper Secondary School, which as far as I’m concerned they’re happy about. Their grades are looking good and even though they have no idea what to do when they graduate I’m positive they’ll do amazing.

 

That’s my story, our story.

Yours,  
Leo

 

**Author's Note:**

> asdsjakl thank you omfg i hope you enjoyed it and cried and smiled and hollered and everything inbetween let me know what you think x
> 
> also mel i hope you feel like i did your son justice x


End file.
